


Gonna Make You Want Me

by WonderfulWorldOfWinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Jensen Ackles Smut, Jensen Ackles/reader smut, Jensen x Reader Smut, Reader-Insert, jensen smut, jensen/reader smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulWorldOfWinchester/pseuds/WonderfulWorldOfWinchester
Summary: Summary: You’ve been working on the show for a while now, and have developed a crush on your co-star. When you finally decide to attend an event with the cast, you make sure to show him everything he’s missing. Will he pick up on it, and what happens when he realizes you’re not this shy little thing he met all that time ago?





	Gonna Make You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Jasmine Rae’s song ‘Want Me’  
> Word Count:  
> Warnings: Warnings: SMUT, language, oral (fem and male receiving), fingering, unprotected sex (Wrap it before you tap it kiddos), allusions to drinking (drink and smut responsibly people)  
> A/N: Honestly, I have no idea what the fuck happened here. I hope this is somewhat decent. And to state the obvious, for the purposes of this fic, Jensen is single.
> 
> *** Starred parts are Lyrics***

Your trailer door just barely shut before you fell face first into the couch, mumbling a long list of cuss words. You’d been on this show long enough to feel comfortable around everyone, but also long enough to know that your itsy bitsy crush on Jensen was not so itsy bitsy anymore. It was a full on, all in, no turning back kinda thing. The problem: No one would ever take you seriously in this damn get up. 

You were young, although not too much younger than the boys, but you had somewhat of a baby face, and an innocence about you that had landed you the role of a teenager on this show. Even though they respected you nonetheless, getting him to see you as anything but that was going to be rather challenging. He only ever saw you in character. It was just the nature of scheduling. Well, that and the fact that you never went to any of the events that the cast was attending, until now.

There was a big party tomorrow, and everyone was going to be there. You decided that the shock factor was the best way to go. Only a couple, the ones who really needed to know, knew you were going to show up.  
And show up you did. You spent the whole day getting ready, putting together the perfect outfit, and preparing yourself for the events that could follow tonight, whether they be good or bad.  
The dress you chose was of the little black dress variety. It was tight enough to accentuate every curve, but not so tight as to look cheap, and stopped fairly high on your thighs. It had a cutout at the bust, with the scoop neck plunging far enough down to highlight your cleavage. Above the cutout, black lace ran across your collar bones, and down your arms. Your shoes were black suede mary jane style stilettos with a slight platform.  
Your Y/H/C hair framed your face perfectly, and your make up was more than you wore on the show for sure, but was not overpowering either. The eyes were a slightly toned down smokey eye, that made your Y/E/C eyes pop, and your lips were a nice deep crimson. 

The moment you set foot in the building, every eye was on you. ‘What the hell did I get myself into?’ you wondered. You walked around, greeting people, and catching up to old friends, as you made your way towards the bar, and well as you searched for Jensen in the crowd. Target acquired. There he was, arm propped on the bar talking to a couple other guys. 

***There ain’t nowhere that,  
You can hide where I won’t find you.  
And I’ve got you in my sights, tonight. ***

There was no way in hell you were walking right up to him. You were going for bold tonight, but you definitely need some alcohol before that. Right as you decided to walk away and come back later, he looked up and locked eyes with you. Luckily some ladies you had met, were dragging you out onto the dance floor. One of them pulling on you arm, the other handing you a drink.  
As the slight buzz started to hit, you got a little more into the dancing. Your hips started to really move to the music, and your hands threaded through your hair every now and then. The next time you looked over to where he was, he stood leaned up against the bar, taking a swig of his drink without moving his eyes from you. Was he watching you after all? 

***Gonna use my hips,  
Gonna use my bite my lip,  
Gonna use my high heels.  
Gonna use my bag of tricks.  
Gonna use my intuition,  
Use my stop look and listen.  
Gonna use what momma gave me,  
and some things that she didn’t. ***

Holy hell, the thought of him watching you, only spurred you on. It was like a fire sparked under your skin. As your hips swayed to to the music, you made sure you looked him right in the eye, adding a little bit of a lip bite, making him almost spit out his drink.

***I’m gonna make you want me  
I’m gonna make you want me,  
I’m gonna make you want me,  
the way I want you tonight. ***

His eyes only left you once someone walked up and started speaking to him. You used to opportunity to sneak off and catch him by surprise again. 

***You better watch your back.  
You don’t what’s creeping up on you,  
but I can promise that,  
you’ll be good for no one else when I’m through.  
And It’s only a matter of time til you’re mine. ***

You walked right up behind him, “Hey”. 

Jensen turned around, “Hey, Y/N!,” He greeted, a wide smile on his face. “You look amazing!” 

“Thanks! You don’t look half bad yourself Ackles.” 

The playful banter continued on between the two of you for what seemed like hours. Every now and then your hand would playfully bat at his shoulders or chest if he said something funny, and his hand would casually run over yours occasionally. 

***Gonna use my eyes.  
Gonna use my improvise.  
Gonna use my long legs.  
Gonna use my flip side.  
Gonna use my attitude,  
My staring back at you.  
I’m gonna get you hooked,  
and let you think you asked me too. ***

As the night was winding down, you looked up at him through your long lashes, batting them slightly, “Well, I think I should be going. Early morning and all.” As you slid off the stool, you made sure to make a show of uncrossing your legs, drawing attention to just how much those heels really accentuated them.

“I hate to see this end so soon. I was having a really great time tonight.” 

You flipped your hair back as you pulled on you jacket, “Who says it has to end?” With that you began walking away , leaving a very confused Jensen in your wake. You looked back over your shoulder at him with a smirk, “You coming or what?” 

He looked slightly taken aback but, that wide grin made its appearance once more, “Oh hell yea.” 

Jensen followed close on your heels as you walked out towards you car. He damn near ran into you when you stopped to fish your keys out of the small clutch you had brought with you. Without warning his large hands landed on your waist and his chest was against your back, his slight stubble tickling the shell of your ear as he spoke, “I hope you aren’t just teasing me.”

A smirk played at the corners of your lips as you turned around to face him, your back now pressed against the cool metal of the car. You playfully batted your eyelashes as you spoke, a false innocence lacing every word, “Whatever do you mean Mr. Ackles?”

A groan left his lips, “That, that right there. You know exactly what I mean.”

“What? I’m not allowed to have fun with my friends and be nice to my coworkers?” The last word had just barely left your mouth before his lips crashed into yours. It was hot and needy, stealing every last bit of breath in your lungs. When one of his hands squeezed your hip a small gasp escaped your lips, and he seized the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. 

After a moment he pulled back suddenly. “Get in the car.” His voice was low and rough as his hand grabbed your keys from yours. 

This was just too much fun. You were never like this, especially not on set, not around him, but now it was everything. It was nice to know you could get under his skin.  
it wasn’t a long drive back to your place, but it was long enough for some serious tension to build. Neither one of you bothered to say anything, well unless you count the noises you tried and failed to bite back as his fingers drew patterns on the inside of your thigh. The minute the car hit the driveway Jensen threw it in park and you were jumping out if the thing like it was on fire.

His arms wrapped around your waist and his lips trailed over your shoulders and neck while you unlocked the door. No sooner than it was closed behind you, he had you pressed up against it, lips attached to yours once again. Now that you were alone, there was no stopping the sounds coming from either one of you.  
Your fingers threaded into the soft locks at his neck, and you let your nails drag against his scalp ever so slightly. He moaned into your mouth , hips pressing into yours. You could feel the growing bulge in his pants and gasped at the contact causing him to let out a small chuckle.  
His lips made their way over your jaw and down to the sweet spot just below your ear, and his fingers found the zipper on the back of your dress. Pretty soon you found yourself standing in front of Jensen Ackles in nothing but your lace bra, matching thong, and high heels.

That realization hit hard. This was everything you’d ever wanted, but now that it was actually happening, you found yourself getting a little but shy again as the buzz started to wear off. He could sense the shift, and pulled back to look at you, your eyes darting away with a blush creeping up to your face. He just smiled, brushing a piece of hair out of your face, “You’re so damn cute.” He kissed along your jaw as he continued, “You know, I can’t decide which version of you I like better. That boldness at the party turned me on like no tomorrow, but damn that shy innocence is sexy as hell too.”

Another surge of confidence shot through you at his words. Your finger made quick work of the buttons on his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. “Why don’t I be both then?,” you asked. He looked somewhat confused at your statement, but was brought back when your lips crashed into his.  
The boldness took over once again as you began walking him backwards further into the house. You stopped just short of the couch, breaking the kiss and sinking to your knees. He gaze followed you all the way down, pupils blown with lust. His pants were down around his ankles in no time.  
The minute your hand made contact with his cock he let out a long moan. Your lips started at the tip, placing a gentle kiss, and trailed them down the side. On the way back up, your tongue flattened against the underside of it. “Fuck!” He grunted. You took at much of him in your mouth as you could, and worked the rest with your hand.  
His fingers made their way into your hair, not forcing you down on him, just holding on to you as you went. Damn he looked good like this. Head thrown back, jaw slack, moaning your name. “Y/N… you gotta stop… I’m gonna… OH FUCK!,” He grunted as he came in your mouth. You sat back looking up at him, and licked your lips clean. “Damn baby.” He kicked off his shoes and his pants before he pulled you up from the floor, and into his arms, “Bedroom?” 

You pointed him in the right direction, and he sat you back on your feet when he sat on the edge of the bed. His fingers grazed over your sides, and back down to wrap around your ass while his lips attacked every inch of skin on your torso.  
As his fingers hooked in your panties and started pulling them off, you got rid of the bra, leaving you in just your heels. When you tried to bend down to take them off too, his hand stopped you. “Leave ‘em on.”  
He looked you right in the eye as one of his hands started playing with your nipple, and the other slid between your legs, running a finger over your slick folds. The minute he made contact with that tight bundle of nerves, you had to grab onto his shoulders to keep yourself upright. “You like that baby?” 

There were no words as he kept doing it, circling your clit with just enough pressure. All you could muster was a whimper. Suddenly he grabbed your hips, and switched your positions. You were now the one on the bed, and he was between your legs. He gently pushed you back so that you were laying down, and he knelt down pressing kisses just above your center. He kissed the insides of both your thighs before moving over your pussy. His tongue licked a long line all the way from your entrance to your clit. He did it over and over again until you were squirming, and begging for more. “Jensen…. Please…” 

You didn’t have to see his face to know he was grinning, “Please what?” 

The vibrations it sent through your pussy made your hips buck up, and he used one strong arm to pin them back down to the mattress. “nggff, more…. make me come… Please make me come.” 

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” He dove back in, his tongue pushing into you, drawing moan after breathless moan from your body. Next thing you knew his tongue was being replaced. Two long thick fingers started pumping in and out, as his mouth focused on your clit. 

Your hands fisted in the sheets as he drove you higher and higher. He curled his fingers up, and stroked along your g-spot. “Oh… oh god…… I’m gonna… oh god Jensen don’t stop… don’t stop!” He sucked your clit into his mouth, and that’s all it took. With a loud cry of his name, you came all over his fingers and mouth, and he lapped it all up, as you laid there boneless, legs still slightly shaking from the power of your orgasm. 

He crawled over your body, kissing his way up to your lips, and moving you both so that you were completely n the bed. He stayed there for a moment just looking at your face, and pressing gentle kisses here and there. “You sure you want this?” He asked. 

“Absolutely.” You smiled, kissing him once more. 

He lined himself up with your entrance and slowly started to sink in. Your nails raked over his back as you took in the feeling of him inside of you. He felt amazing. He stretched you just right, filling you in a way that no man had before. “God you feel so good around my cock, Y/N.”  
You couldn’t help but to blush at his words, making him smile. He slowly began pumping his hips, but that leisurely pace didn’t last too long. In no time he was pounding into you, your hips rising to meet every thrust.  
You flipped him over, and started riding him, his arms wrapping around your body to keep you close to him. Those damn lips of his kept finding just the right spots to suck along your pulse point and the junction between your neck and shoulder.  
Pretty soon, your hands found his, and you yanked his shoulders up off the bed so that you were both sitting up. His hand immediately flew behind you, straining to pull you closer even when there was no more space. Your fingers tangled into his hair as your hips ground down into his desperately chasing that high. 

Sensing the need for release, he reached between your bodies, his thumb finding your clit and applying just the right amount of pressure to send your over the edge, crying out as you rode wave after beautiful wave. he was not far behind you, cumming in only a few short moments. 

You both sat there for a second, trying to come down, hell trying to catch your breath. His fingers brushed away an unruly strand of hair as one of his hands came to rest on the side of your head. He just sat there smiling at you, and you couldn’t help but to squirm under the weight of the intimacy of his actions. “What?”

He let out a short puff of air as he tried not to laugh, “Nothing. I just like looking at you.” 

You glanced around the room, your eyes finding the digital clock on the nightstand. “Uh, as much as I’d like to stay here forever, don’t you think you should get going?” It was an early call for tomorrow, and it was already in the morning time by now. 

“Trying to get rid of me already?” He scoffed. “You just wanted me for the sex, didn’t you?” He teased, fingers dancing along your side ripping laughter from your chest, as causing you both to fall over so you were laying down in the bed. 

“I just mean, you’ll be in trouble if Clif shows up and you’re not there.” 

“Oh I wouldn’t worry about that. He knows me well enough to know where I am right now.” He grinned. 

Your brow furrowed, “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

A blush crept up on his cheeks, “Uh… he and Jared have been trying to get me to ask you out for a couple months now.” 

Your eyes just about bugged out of your head, “Really? I don’t mean that in a bad way at all, I just, I never thought you were into me like that.” 

His head snapped back towards you, “How the hell could you not know I was into you? I practically hung on every word you said. You didn’t pick up on it when I would literally try to be anywhere that you were?” 

“Well… well… how could you not know I was into you?” you countered. 

“Honestly, I thought I kinda scared you. You looked like a deer caught in the headlights every time I approached you. I never asked you out because I thought I creeped you out by following you around.” 

You laughed, “Well, all this,” You made a circular motion to his face and body, “is kinda intimidating…” 

He finished laughing and held out his arms, “Come here.” You snuggled up into his chest, and he placed a kiss on top of you head. “I’m glad you came to the party tonight.” 

“Me too.” You tilted your head up to him, and kissed him one last time before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
